


If A Certain Slayer...

by BloodEnvy



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, Smut, but i love spike more, no i'm kidding i love you, suck it angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set Post-Series, during the second episode of Angel's fifth season.Spike’s a ghost, so Angel’s pissed. Angel’s the CEO of Wolfram and Hart, so Buffy’s pissed. Cue drama, angst, comedy and sexy Spuffy goodness.





	1. Reunion

Gunn sat his briefcase on the desk. “Caught an associate we laid off trying to smuggle this out of the Voodoo Division.” Pulling a doll out of the case, he handed it to Angel.

A small, roughly made doll, it was black and wore a pinstripe suit. Holding it up in front of Gunn, Angel studied it.

“It’s a nice likeness.”  He jibed, rewarded with a cynical look from his associate.

“This place just goes on and on, doesn’t it?” Spike’s voice sounded behind them, laced with disgust. Arms and duster folded tightly and protectively around him, the blonde vamp strode into the room, eyeing Angel with disdain. “Like a ruddy theme park attraction.”

Pointedly refusing to turn his gaze to the other vampire, Angel focused his eyes on the window behind Gunn. “I’m in a meeting, Spike.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Spike shot back sarcastically. “I didn’t care.”

Gunn slipped off his suit jacket, throwing it over the back of his chair. Leaning his arm on top of it, he decided to follow his boss’ lead, choosing to ignore the new vampire. Turning back to Angel, he returned their conversation to business. “Look, we’re ruffling a lot of dangerous feathers out there. There’s gonna be a backlash, count on it.”

Angel focused his attention back on Gunn. “Well, we’ll just have to ride out the ripples for a while.”

“I’m sensing a ripple on its way now.” Gunn replied, eyes focused over Angel’s shoulder.

Spike turned and appraised the man entering the room, not bothering to step aside. If there wasn’t enough room the lawyer could bloody walk right through him now, couldn’t he? God, each suit was more boring than the last.

This really was hell.

“Yes? Uh...” Gunn grasped for a name.

“Novac, sir.” The lawyer provided before jumping straight into business, confusion plain on his face. “Uh, what’s this about you shutting down the Internment Acquisitions Division?”

Angel turned to Gunn for a translation. “Internment Aqui...?”

“Grave robbing.” Gunn supplied.

“Look, I know you fellows are in charge now,” Novac started, sliding into the role of self-assured sycophant. “And you’re doing a bang-up job. I’m with you a hundred and ten percent.” Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. Yep, no question about it. He was definitely in Hell. “But that department brings in _mucho_ revenue to this company.”

Angel slid his hands into his pockets. “Well, we’ll just have to tighten our belts and do without.”

Novac breathed a laugh. “No, you’re not getting it.” Watching the calm smile fall from Angel’s face, he immediately back peddled. “Sir. IAD is under contract to provide fresh bodies to Magnus Hainsley... You know who he is, right?”

Angel turned to look questioningly at Gunn again. Novac shook his head before ploughing on. “Ok. He’s one of our oldest clients. Big potatoes. We stop delivering, and he is not gonna be... thrilled.”

Cool exterior at full power, Angel kept his face emotionless. “Then he’s not gonna like it when you advise him that he’s no longer our client.”

“...Me?”

“You got it, counsellor. You tell Mr...” he coughed pointedly.

“Hainsley,” Gunn supplied.

“...Hainsley that Wolfram and Hart is under new management,” Angel approached Novac casually, the air behind his movement threatening, “and out of the grave-robbing business. Now, run along and go argue your case.”

“Me?”

“Go.”

Novac stared, motionless, at Angel for a moment before turning to exit, stopped at the door by the still-present Spike.

 “You don’t have to take that from him, mate.”

“Stay out of this, Spike.” Angel barked harshly, finally visually conceding his vampiric counterpart’s presence. “You don’t work here.”

“Damn right I don’t.” Spike shot back. He snorted, the slightest smirk turning his lips. “Look at you. This is what you do now? Delegate the dirty work to spineless, low-level flunkies?” Remembering Novac, he turned to him, nodding in acknowledgement. “No offense.”

Turning back to Angel, Spike raised his voice, goading and derisive. “The mighty hero, reduced to a bloody bureaucrat. If a certain Slayer could see you now...”

“I _can_ see him, now.”

Both Spike and Angel spun to stare into the lobby, freezing. Buffy Summers stood in the lobby, arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow cocked.

“You are talking about me, aren’t you?”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Buffy...” Angel breathed, confused. “What are you...”

Buffy turned her full attention on Angel, arms still tightly folded. “Doing here? I’m here to see what the hell you were thinking.”

“I...” Angel’s mind lost all coherence; the actual presence of the blonde woman in the door way was making it difficult to think. After their cookie-dough discussion, he’d had trouble letting her go. Besides, he usually had a warning before he saw her. “I thought you were in Rome?”

“I was. Dawn is finishing high school there. Willow, Faith and I needed to meet up, and when Giles told me of your new... business deal, we decided to meet here in L.A.” Buffy rattled off, her calm exterior eclipsing Angel’s in the amount of edge and anger she could put behind it.

“Willow! And Faith?” Angel started at the mention of the red-headed witch and second-in-charge Slayer, his attempt to change the course of the conversation obvious even to Gunn. “Where are Willow and Faith?”

“They’re out... sight-seeing, with Kennedy.” Buffy stepped forward casually, her eyes the only indication of her rage. “I think they wanted to give us a chance to... catch up, before they came in.”

“Well that’s... who’s Kennedy?”

“Willow’s girlfriend.” Buffy’s answered curtly.

“Oh that’s... _girl_ friend?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment. Glancing over Angel’s shoulder, she glared at Gunn. “Who the hell are you?”

Gunn started, straightening his tie before replying. “Gunn. Charles Gunn.”

“Charles? Wanna give us some space here?” Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, glowering.

Gunn glanced at Angel before fixing Buffy with his own stare, an arrogant, self-assured glare he’d picked up on the street. “Yeah. Sure. Got some ‘business deals’ to attend to.” Nodding at Angel, he grabbed his jacket, swung it over his shoulders and left his office, shutting the doors behind him.

The door shut with a quiet snap. “What the hell were you thinking, Angel?”

“I... what are you talking about?” Angel queried, mentally shaking himself. It was just Buffy. He needed to pull himself together and just talk to her. She was so... different from the last time he’d seen her. She seemed so... professional.

Gone were the bright colours and decorative jewellery. Heavy, steel-capped combat boots, simple blue jeans and a white scoop-neck shirt and a black jacket. The only decoration she had was a long gold chain ending in a simple crucifix and two oriental chopsticks tucked into the knot in her hair.

“This, Angel, this. Why the hell are you here, at Evil Incorporated? This is Wolfram and Hart, Angel!” Buffy’s voice rose, breaking as she said his name. The frantic edge in her voice belied the professional air she’d been exuding, and her eyes held a hint of hysteria that reminded Angel of the sixteen-year-old girl he’d fallen in love with.

“I know that, Buffy.” Angel stated calmly, meeting her eyes. “It’s complicated. We made this decision as a group, all of us. There were circumstances that meant that we had to...”

“What circumstances? What _circumstances,_ Angel? What possible _circumstances_ could there be that would lead you to make a deal with the devil?!” Buffy flung her hands up in frustration.

“Cordelia.” Angel murmured, eyes on the floor. He hated lying to Buffy, but he had no choice. He couldn’t talk to her about Conner, and besides, Cordy was part of the reason he took the job as CEO.

“Other places have doctors, Angel. Hospitals have doctors.” Buffy replied, her voice softer than before, but it still held much of her irritation. “I know about Cordy’s... condition. But you didn’t have to go all king-of-the-castle-CEO-of-evil to help take care of her.”

“We couldn’t afford to keep her on life support at the Hotel.” Angel stated, his voice low. “We had no way to keep her, she would have...” Angel broke off, staring at the ceiling before shaking himself. “Besides, if I didn’t take this job, I wouldn’t have been able to give you the amulet that helped close the Hellmouth.”

“You got the amulet from _here_?! The amulet that blew up the entirety of Sunnydale came from here?” Buffy shouted, all composure lost. “You didn’t even know what that amulet would do! You said it yourself, that the amulet was volatile! It could of killed us all, and you got it from the place that represents all EVIL?!”

“I knew the risks and so did you!” Angel found himself yelling back at her, his anger rising. “That amulet saved your life, and the lives of all your friends! It didn’t backfire, did it?”

“Yes, it did!” Buffy shouted, her voice breaking. “It killed...” She faltered, the break barely noticable. “It killed Spike! And you...!” Buffy spun around, to turn her anger on the other vampire.

He was gone.


	2. Group Meeting

“Hey Charlie!”

A grin spread over Gunn’s face as a familiar voice rang out across the upstairs lobby, and he turned from Harmony’s desk to wave to the person approaching him. His grin widened as he noticed the people with the dark-haired Vampire Slayer: one of them was the red-headed, completely badass Wicca, Willow. Next to her stood an unknown brunette girl, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and her eyes switching from one employee to another... Kennedy?

“How’s it hanging?” Faith yelled, leading to the others toward him, her volume causing many of the other people in the lobby to turn, startled, to stare at her. She smiled, flashing them all her teeth, before winking teasingly at Gunn.

“Hey, girl!” Gunn slid into his old persona, one that both Faith and Willow would recognise: that of a street smart, wise cracking thug. “What you been up to?”

“Oh you know, G. Savin’ the world and all that.” Faith shrugged nonchalantly as she slapped his hand in greeting. “Look at you, rockin’ the office wear.”

“Nothin’ huge, then?” Gunn laughed, turning to smile warmly at the witch standing behind the Slayer. “Yeah, gotta look the part to scare the employees, you know? Willow, how are you?”

“Hey Gunn, I’m... okay.” She grimaced and shrugged in the direction of Gunn’s office, where Buffy’s voice could be heard coming out muffled through the wood of the door. “This is Kennedy. Kennedy, this is Gunn. He worked with Angel at the Hyperion before he upgraded from Hotel to—“

“Hell?” Kennedy suggested, her eyes shifting between Gunn and a passing employee. “Gun, huh? Weird name.”

“Charles Gunn. Two n’s,” Gunn grinned, holding up two fingers before extending his hand. Kennedy paused before gripping it, quickly withdrawing her hand. She even went so far as to wipe it on her jeans. Cocking an eyebrow in amusement, Gunn beckoned to the vampire dithering behind him at her desk. “Don’t worry, I’m not evil. Most of us aren’t. We really are working on makin’ a difference here.”

“Yeah, they ain’t all bad, Boarding-School.” Faith laughed, punching the other girl’s shoulder playfully. “Hell, I worked for good ol’ Wolfram and Hart back in the day. If I hadn’t been hired to kill Angel, I never would have headed down that sweet road o’ redemption.”

Kennedy frowned at Faith, but said nothing.

“Be nice,” Willow chastised her girlfriend playfully. “Sorry, Gunn. Kennedy’s—“

“A Slayer.” The girl supplied, lifting her chin defiantly.

“What can I do for you?” Harmony asked brightly, sidling up in shocking pink. “Oh my God! Willow? What are you doing here? I heard about the whole turning-evil-and-try-to-destroy-the-world thing last year, but I figured you were dead or something!”

“Hi Harmony... No, I’m still alive.” Willow assured her shakily, trying to smile at the vamp despite the blush spreading over her cheeks- courtesy of the bewildered and amused stares she was being treated to by Faith and Kennedy. “You’re... you’re Angel’s secretary?”

“Hello? Assistant!” Harmony corrected with an imperious toss of her hair. “I’ve been off the human blood for months now. Oh!” The others jumped. “I should probably apologise for the whole biting you thing.... Who are you?” Her attention turned questioningly to the other two women.

“This is Faith and Kennedy.” Willow explained, pointing to each girl in turn. She couldn’t help but speak more slowly when addressing Harmony, even if she was still shaken by the abrupt changes in tangents. She didn’t bother waiting for that apology. “They’re—“

“Vampire Slayers,” Kennedy declared haughtily, glaring at the blonde. The vampire turned pale.

“Oh, right! I heard about that whole now-everybody’s-a-Slayer-but-me thing.” Harmony prattled, talking even faster out of nerves.

“Harmony,” Gunn interjected.

“I think it’s strange, don’t you? I mean...”

“Harmony.”

“...If the Slayer is supposed to be so powerful, why would she need backup? She should just—“

“Harmony!”

“What?” She wined, indignant.

“Go get. Our guests. A drink.” Gunn suggested slowly, pronouncing each word carefully. “We’ll be in my ...” He glanced at his office door, the noise behind it still steadily getting louder. If they started throwing his stuff around, he was not going to be happy. “Or rather, we’ll be in Angel’s office.”

Offering the other, still human girls a warm smile, he led the way, leaving Harmony behind them.

“I was getting to that.” Harmony pouted, turning back to her desk, mumbling something about pushy lawyers.

Gripping Kennedy’s hand comfortingly, Willow trailed behind the happily chatting Faith and Gunn, searching the cesspool for familiar faces. No Wesley, no Fred, no...

“Will, what’s wrong?” Kennedy asked, her movement pulled up short by Willow’s abrupt stop.

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” the redhead gave her girlfriend a small, distracted smile despite the worried crease between her brows. “Nothing, I just... It’s fine.”

Staring down the hall a few moments longer, the witch let herself be led into Angel’s office, her eyes still fixed on the wall at the end of the corridor.

“Gunn?” she asked as Harmony left the audience, tea and coffee set on the table in front of her. “Is it possible that this building is haunted?”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Buff— What?” Spike faltered, staring around him. He had been in the office, self-indulgently watching the Slayer begin a tirade against Angel, the Great and Mighty Poof. Then suddenly, he’d seen a flash of what he thought was the hallway, and now... now he was surrounded by shiny metal and chrome, flashing lights and chemicals. He was back in the lab.

“Spike?” A sweet, Texan voice questioned, and Spike turned to see the scientist... Fred... staring at him, along with several others- people he guessed worked for the chit. “What are you... did you disappear again?”

“Looks that way,” Spike murmured, before suddenly spinning around, and tried to overturn the nearest bench, a feral roar erupting from him. Instead of the chaos of broken glass, possible explosions and loud noises he meant to create, his hands passed ineffectually through the table, and he growled in frustration. Turning away, Spike clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

Fred jumped as Spike roared, stumbling backwards instinctively. She knew he couldn’t hurt them, but she still watched cautiously as he turned away from the destruction he had failed to cause. When she heard him draw a rattling, unneeded breath, she gestured for the others to leave.

The staff left quickly, anxious to get away from the vampire, and Fred stepped forward carefully.

“Spike...?”

Spike shook his head before tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, sighing. “She’s here. She... she came here... She’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Fred puzzled. But even as she wondered who could have this sort of effect on the vampire-ghost, she caught on. “Buffy? Buffy’s here, in L.A.?”

Spike spun to face Fred, wild desperation in his eyes. He jerked forward like he was going to grip her shoulders, but instead he reached up to grasp at his own face. “Buffy... Oh, God. She’s here, in the building. I was... Oh, God.”

Fred now had to stop herself from trying to grab _his_ shoulders, “Spike, slow down. What’s going on?”

Spike groaned, falling to a kneel. “Buffy, she’s here. I was... I was in one of your offices... the lawyer’s... and she... she was there. Out of nowhere, she was there. And then she was yelling at Angel and... God, she was so beautiful.”

 “And then you were here?” Fred asked soothingly.

“Yeah...” Spike whispered, looking up at her. He had tears in his eyes.

Fred kneeled down next to him, smiling. “Then go talk to her.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

The door slammed open and closed again, so hard that the wood shook in its frame. Angel stalked into the room, anger still marring his usually expressionless face. _My God, what the hell is her problem? She yells because the damn amulet killed the bastard, and when he isn’t there to be yelled at for not_ staying _dead, she takes it out on me._

Angel stopped short a good ten feet from his desk, staring at the people occupying his office. Gunn was leaning casually against the desk, silent, while Faith sat behind him, lounging quite comfortably in his chair, her boots resting on the mahogany in front of her. An unknown girl stood behind her, her arms folded and her eyes unfocused despite her tense stance. Could this be Kennedy?

He turned to the couch and saw Willow, and almost flinched. She was sitting, but she hugged her chest and was folded in on herself, her brow furrowed in thought and pain.

“Here’s the big man, now!” Faith grinned up at Angel, her hands folded comfortably behind her head.

“Gee, Faith. You really have no sense of formality, do you?” The could-be Kennedy eye-rolled, before focusing a harsh stare on the vampire.

“Pfft. I’ll leave that to you, Ken-Doll.” Faith scoffed jokingly, winking at Gunn, who was watching her in amusement. “How’s it going, Angel?”

Rather than answering her question, Angel turned to Gunn. “What’s going on?”

“These guys showed up about twenty minutes ago, and you and Buffy were still, uh, ‘arguing’ when they did, so I brought ‘em in here.” Gunn shrugged, not bothering to straighten out of his slouched position against the desk his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, got bored of ‘sight-seeing’,” Faith laughed.

Angel ignored the comment, and cocked his head pointedly at Willow.

“She saw him, Angel. Well, she thinks she saw him, in the hall outside. It’s uh, messing with her head a little.” Gunn explained softly, and Kennedy glared at him as he said the last few words.

“Spike. Well, I guess that’s why he wasn’t there when Buffy wanted to yell at _him.”_ Angel muttered, and Willow raised her head, brushing hair out of her face.

“Where’s Buffy?”

“She needed some time to uh, cool off,” Angel replied, ignoring the scoff interjected by Faith. “She’s in Gunn’s office, but she’ll be here soon.”

Gunn sighed pointedly. “I’m fine with you guys using my office, Angel. After all, you own the place. But if either one of you broke somethin’ of mine, we’re gonna have some serious issues.” He smirked at the vampire, to show that he wasn’t _as_ serious as his tone suggested.

Angel nodded mutely, only half listening to his colleague. Watching Willow as she stared blankly at the door, he furrowed his brow. _What the hell was going on here? So Buffy had had some sort of... relationship with Spike... but why did Willow care about his return?_   He glanced at Kennedy, who was still glaring at nothing. _And Kennedy for that matter, she doesn’t seem the vampire-tolerant type._

The door swung open, and the occupants of the office turned to see Buffy enter the room, her arms folded protectively across her chest. She nodded briefly to Kennedy, who immediately relaxed her stance, and offered a wan smile to Willow. Her eyes were rimmed in red. She’d been crying?

Turning to Angel, she inhaled deeply before sighing. “What do you know about the amulet?”


	3. Explanations

_Buffy crossed the Wolfram and Hart lobby quickly, her head held high. It had been only nineteen days since the fall of Sunnydale, and they had already found thirty-six new Slayers. The group had split up, Giles was in England with Andrew, Xander had gone to Africa to round up Slayers there. She and Dawn had headed to Rome, almost out of whim, and she’d set up Headquarters there, despite Giles reorganising a new Watcher’s Council in London._

_She had been heading a small squad before... now, she had a small army. Time she played General._

_She noticed a shocked Harmony over to her right, and that she was receiving stunned glances from some of the suit-wearing members of staff. She couldn’t help but smile smugly. Obviously, her reputation preceded her. Striding over to Harmony, she let her inner Commanding Officer out._

_“Where’s Angel?”_

_“He’s, uh... in a meeting at the moment. Hi, Buffy.” Harmony answered with a nervous titter. “How’re you?”_

_“I need to see him now.” Buffy ignored the other blonde’s attempt at friendly small talk, glaring at her. “Where is he?”_

_Harmony pointed, for once wordlessly, at a door to the far left. Buffy could just make out the plaque on the wood of the partially open door:_ Charles Gunn, Attorney At Law.  _Nodding once, Buffy spun on her heel and headed towards the office._

_“But, I don’t think you want to go in there right now! It’s...” Harmony’s warning died off as she realised that Buffy wasn’t listening._

_“You don’t have to take that from him mate.”_

_Buffy stopped in her tracks. No. No. It couldn’t...The achingly familiar British accent sounded from behind the door, and Buffy’s heart jumped. It couldn’t be._

_“Stay out of this, Spike.” Angel’s harsh voice answered, and Buffy felt her stomach twist. It was true, her mind wasn’t lying to her. Spike was here. “You don’t work here.”_

_“Damn right I don’t.” Buffy could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Taking another step forward, she had to hold back a gasp. He had his back to her, and he was wrapped tightly in his leather duster, his arms obviously folded across his chest. Buffy let her eyes study him, the tension in the muscles of his back, the part of his legs in the way he stood, the blonde hair, the soft skin at the nape of his neck..._

_No burns or blood from his death. He was back. He was truly back._

_He was back and he hadn’t told her._

_Anger replaced the joy she was feeling. The bastard was back from the dead, and he hadn’t even bothered to pick up the phone? Didn’t he... he said he loved her, and he couldn’t even be bothered to call her. Angel had her number, so it’s not like he couldn’t have gotten a hold of her._

_Buffy forced back the tears that were budding in her eyes. He had ignored her, left her in the dark._

_Let’s see how he likes it, she thought, folding her arms over her chest._

_“...If a certain Slayer could see you now...” Spike’s voice cut through her thoughts, and she stepped forward, hiding her feelings under a mask of superiority and professionalism that she’d perfected over the last year. One that Spike knew too well. She’d used it to hide her feelings from him enough times._

_“I_ can _see him now.” She watched as both Angel and Spike spun around to face her, and she felt her heart tighten at the expressions flickering over Spike’s face. Surprise, hurt, confusion, joy, fear... turning her direct attention away from him, she glared at Angel. “You are talking about me aren’t you?”_

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Wesley turned away from Willow, frowning. The spacious office was becoming more and more cramped, he had joined them earlier, and they were still waiting on Fred and Lorne. “It seems our friends were, ah, also... unaware of the resurrective qualities of the amulet.” He held up the object in question. “It seems they were completely oblivious to the fact that Spike was going to rematerialize at all, let alone in your office.”

“Clearly,” one of the girls snorted. Kennedy.

Wesley turned to Buffy, who was now sitting next to Willow, the redhead’s brow furrowed in concentration. “I honestly don’t know what’s going on, Buffy. But we will find out what’s happening, and why he is incorporeal.” Wesley handed her the amulet gently, watching as she turned it over in her hands.

“Incor-what?” Faith interjected, straightening in her seat.

“Incorporeal.” Fred’s voice entered the conversation as she did the room, followed closely by Lorne. Gracing them all with a bright grin she continued as she walked over to stand by Wesley. “Hi, Willow. Faith.”

Wesley offered her a small smile, before turning to the others. “Buffy, Kennedy, this is Fred and Lorne. Fred heads our Practical Science Department and Lorne runs our Entertainment Division. Fred, Lorne, this is Buffy and Kennedy.”

Fred offered both girls a warm, welcoming smile, and Lorne beamed at them both. “So this is the infamous Buffy I’ve been hearing so much about? Especially in the last two hours. No wonder the two of you won’t stop talking about her, Angel, this girl is downright gorgeous!”

The vampire glowered at Lorne, but he was too busy grinning at Buffy to notice. Kennedy tightened the grip on her stake.

Buffy offered them both a small, polite smile and a hint of a blush at the demon’s words before turning her attention back on Fred. “What do you mean he’s incorporeal?”

“I ran a few tests on him, and the heat-signatures he is giving off, teamed with the spectrum readings—“ Angel coughed pointedly.“Right... basically he’s some sort of spirit.”

“He’s a ghost?” Kennedy interrupted.

“No, not exactly,” Fred took a seat in one of the arm chairs in front of Angel’s desk. “I’m not getting any evidence of ectoplasm off him, which means—“

“—that we wouldn’t be able to see him if he really was ghostly.” Willow surmised, speaking up for the first time.

“Right.” Fred grinned, perking up. “Hey, maybe you could take a look at him? Being a witch, maybe you can see something science missed.”

“That’s great, really,“ Buffy interrupted, standing. “But before we get into the how’s and why’s, how about we go with the where’s? Where is he?”

“I was with him in the lab a little while ago, but he left. I thought he was going to come and find you, but obviously... he didn’t.”

Wesley turned to Willow. “We think that because of his mystical ties to the amulet, that he can’t leave city limits, so maybe a locator spell...?”

“There’s no need for a sodding spell.” Spike’s voice interrupted him, and the eight people in the office turned to stare at the doorway. Spike was standing there with his hands in his duster pockets, his eyes on Buffy. “I’m right here.”


	4. Time to Talk

Buffy was again frozen, completely caught up in what she was seeing. Her eyes ran over his body; his heavy shit kicker boots... his dark denim jeans... the tight black tee shirt that clung to every muscle of his stomach and chest... the trademark duster that billowed when he walked and lent him that lingering scent of distressed leather...

And when her eyes finally reached his face, her breath hitched.

He was exactly the same as before. The same angular, razor sharp cheekbones, the same full lips, the bottom one slightly thicker than the other... the lips that felt so good against her skin. The same canine tooth that he was currently flashing at her sheepishly that she found so strangely sexy... the scar on his dark eyebrow... the short, slicked back platinum hair, and... His eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that saw right through her, through every lie, every mistake, every evasion... through everything she did.

She wanted to rush at him, throw herself into his arms and press her lips to his. She wanted to hold him in hers. But she couldn’t. For one thing, she’d fall right through him. And besides... maybe he didn’t want her to... maybe he didn’t love her anymore. Why else wouldn’t he have let her know he was back?

Instead she glanced at Angel, who was staring between them with such intensity she was surprised nothing caught fire. “Is...” she cleared her throat before continuing quietly, “Is there anywhere we can go? That’s quiet? I... we need to talk, in private.” There was no mistaking which ‘we’ she meant.

“Take my office,” Gunn offered, before his boss could speak. “Hell, it seems to be the place to duke it out.” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked good-naturedly.

Buffy felt a twinge of guilt at the way she had spoken to him before, and nodded gratefully. “Thanks, Charles.”

“Please, call me Gunn.” He smiled, before turning to the other two Slayers. “You guys hungry?”

Even Faith wasn’t blunt enough to miss the suggestion: get out of the building before the yelling match and physical violence started. She stood up and beckoned Kennedy to follow. “Sure, G. What’d you have in mind?”

“Willow, you coming?” Kennedy turned to her girlfriend.

“No, I think I’ll have to pass. I need to see some of Wesley’s books. I think I have an idea of what to do...” She trailed off, gave her lover a chaste kiss on the cheek and followed Wesley and Fred out of the room, avoiding Spike’s eyes.

“How ‘bout you, Kermit? Angel?” Faith asked, already halfway out the door.

“Love to, peach pie,” Lorne laughed, a little offended. Faith smirked. “But I’ve got a lunch date with the Olsen Twins in an hour.”

“Suit yourself,” Faith shrugged and led the other two out of the room, “See you round, B.” She shouted, winking at the blonde vampire on her way out.

Buffy offered Lorne and Angel a wan smile before leaving, Spike cautiously following behind her.

Lorne sat next to Angel, who was leaning on the desk, his expression dark and preoccupied. Classic Angel. “I know playing saviour is what you do, Angel-cakes, but this time, you’re going to have to let them sort themselves out.”

Angel looked for a second like he was going to protest at Lorne’s claim, but nodded and headed for elevator to his room.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Buffy shut the door to Gunn’s office quietly behind her, standing a few inches from it with her eyes on the wood for a few long moments. If she didn’t look at him, she might be able to think coherently. If she didn’t look at him she wouldn’t crumble.

She could ignore the hurt.

Spike moved to the centre of the room, his hands still tucked into his duster pockets. He watched her warily, his whole body burning, yearning to reach out and touch her, to hold her. His dead heart felt like it was breaking as she continued to stare at the door. _Look at me. Please, Buffy. Look at me._

“Buffy...”

“You’re back.” She murmured, closing her eyes tightly.

“So it would seem.” Spike couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. He felt like crying. She was here, but she wouldn’t look at him. She was here, and he couldn’t touch her, make sure that she was real. God, why wouldn’t she turn around? Why wouldn’t she look at him? Had she forgotten him? She never really loved him... so it wouldn’t be so hard for her to move on.

_Please, look at me. God, please._

“You died.”

“Yeah, pet.” Buffy squeezed her eyes shut tighter at the nickname, blocking tears. Why did he have to call her that? She could barely hear the hope in his voice as he added, “But I’m back.”

“You. Bastard.” Buffy ground out, her jaw clenched. She felt the tears burning in her eyes, blurring her vision completely. Spinning to face him, she was glad her tears prevented her from seeing him clearly. If she couldn’t see his face, his expression, she wouldn’t hurt.

“Buffy...?”

“ _You died._ I told you the fucking amulet was dangerous. I told you it was volatile.” She spat. Buffy clenched her fists at her sides, her knuckles turning white. “And all you did was joke. You wore it anyway. You died, you burnt up and you left me. You left me all alone like everybody else in my life does. You promised me you would always _be there!”_

Buffy was yelling now, the tears spilling out over her face. Spike took a step towards her, but she stopped him with a glare.

“ _Stay away from me!”_ She screamed, stumbling back a few steps. “You _died,_ Spike. _You fucking died._ And... and when I told you the truth, you brushed it away like it meant nothing. _I love you,_ you son of a bitch. But do you believe me? No, you tell me I don’t, thank me like I was some sort of fucking _convenience_ and then...” Buffy sobbed, drawing in a wracking breath. “And then _you died.”_

Buffy had fallen to her knees, her chest heaving as she covered her tear stained face with her hands. Spike stood frozen for a long moment, staring in awe at the girl on the floor. He felt like he was going to melt onto the floor. She was falling apart on the floor, but one phrase was echoing in his mind. She loved him? Truly?

Stepping forward he knelt in front of her, and reached out to let his hand hover half an inch from her cheek. “Buffy... love?”

Buffy glanced up at him, a thousand emotions burning in her eyes. Fear, anger, insecurity, rage, longing, pain... Meeting his eyes, she felt something break within her. He was staring at her with those eyes, he saw right through her. They glowed with happiness, with joy, hope and surprise, and she felt like she could completely lose herself within it.

“You didn’t call.” She whispered lamely.

A soft smirk graced the vampire’s lips, warming his worried face. “I’ve only been back for about two, three hours, pet.” He assured her quietly, smiling slightly at the guilt that appeared on her face. “I wanted to call, I did. The first thing I did was ask about you... after the ghost-shock wore off. But the Science Queen wanted to run tests, and well... he wouldn’t give me your phone number.” Buffy glowered at that. “Not exactly in the position to be turning the pages of address book, am I?”

Buffy giggled, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. She reached out to touch his face, her fingers passing ineffectually through his cheek. Still, Spike closed his eyes and leaned into the not-there touch, his lips parted. A small smile touching Buffy’s lips, she withdrew her hand slowly.

“Three hours?”

“Give or take, pet. I promise, I would have found a way to call.” Spike hesitated, before lowering his voice and searching her eyes. “You... you really meant it, love?”

Buffy could only nod, her focus falling to her hands. Spike felt his chest swell with ecstasy, and he grinned.

“I... I had to get you out of there, Buffy. I had to brush it off.” His hand hovered over hers, and his irritation at being a spook grew. “Couldn’t risk you dying, love. I couldn’t bear it.”

Buffy nodded again mutely, tears still tumbling down her wet face.

They stayed quiet, completely still for what could have been hours, days or weeks even by Buffy’s reckoning, she was so lost in her mind that she jumped as a knock echoed against the door. The sound pulled the two blondes out of their little world, their private bubble, and Buffy jerked up to a stand, wiping hastily at her face. Spike moved out of his kneel slowly, eyes on the Slayer.

Inhaling a steadying breath, Buffy turned her attention to the door. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly, and Willow smiled nervously from behind it. “We think we’ve found a solution.”

 

 


	5. Soloution

“I was going over some of Wesley’s books when I came across this...” Willow held a thick book open to a passage in Latin. They were back in Angel’s office, Angel, Buffy, Spike and Fred standing in front of the desk and Wesley and Willow standing in front of them. Gunn, Kennedy and Faith were back from lunch, but chose to wait in the lobby. Squinting at the tiny font, Buffy recognised one word.

“Thaumogenesis?” Her brow furrowed, “Isn’t that the spell you used to make that demon you made solid?”

“When we brought you back to life, exactly,” Willow nodded, closing the book with a dusty snap. “And I figured, if we swap a few choice phrases for something more appropriate, we might just be able to make Solid Spike.” She smiled proudly.

“There’s only one problem.” Wesley cautioned, “Spike is connected, bonded, to the amulet. To make him solid, we would need to break that connection.”

“So do it, Percy.” Spike spoke up, his eyes flickering to the amulet clenched in Buffy’s hand. “Break the soddin’ thing.”

“It’s uh, not as simple as that.” he explained, stepping forward. “The bond was made through powerful magics, ones that neither Willow nor I can break. The charm is ancient, and I doubt even Wolfram and Hart’s resources could be of use. If we made you corporeal using this spell, you would still be Wolfram and Hart’s property and wouldn’t be able to leave the city...”

“Hey! I ain’t nobody’s bleedin’ property, _mate._ ” Spike interrupted indignantly.

“So you’re saying, what, Wes?” Angel asked, arms folded across his chest.

“That in order to make Spike corporeal again—“

“—we would have to move the link.” Willow finished, “That is, Spike would be bonded with something else.”

“Well, that leaves out pretty much everything in the building, the same thing would happen if we used anything here.”

“Bond him to me.” Buffy muttered, looking up to meet Willow’s eyes. “Move the link to me.”

Spike turned to his Slayer, his eyes wide. “Buffy, I—“

“I’m not losing you again,” she whispered, her voice so low that only he should have heard. The tight set of Angel’s jaw suggested that he heard too. Turning to Willow and Wesley, she straightened. “So? Do it.”

“Buffy, the spell... I don’t know what the bond would actually do to a human host, it could kill you.”

“I don’t care, Wes. “

“Buffy, love,” Spike reflexively went to touch her arm, stopping a few inches short when he remembered he couldn’t. “I... you shouldn’t do this. It’s too much of a risk.”

Buffy smiled up at him, her eyes shining. She held his gaze for a few long moments before turning to the witch and offered her an encouraging smile, her eyes silently begging her to agree. “You can do this, can’t you Will?”

Willow gave a nervous smile back, and nodded, exhaling. “I can do this. Are you sure this is what you want, Buffy? Spike won’t be able to move away from you, not far anyway. He’ll have to be with you all the time.”

Looking up into the blue eyes of the leather-clad vampire next to her, she nodded. “I’m sure.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Buffy turned the amulet over in her hands, watching the jewel refract rainbows over her skin. Placing it carefully in one of the circle’s Fred had traced onto the carpet, Buffy turned to her best friend. “So how does this work?”

Looking up from the tome she was nervously pouring over, Willow bit her lip. “Like I said before, because we didn’t, you know, ‘make’ Spike, I had to change some of the words so he would respond to the spell... But, uh... I’m going to need Angel’s help with this one.”

The vampire in question looked up, startled. “What? Why would you need my help?”

“I uh, need your blood.” Willow admitted, holding up a bowl sheepishly.

“My blood?”

Willow chewed her lip, “Yeah. From what we gathered, the biggest link he has with the world is his sire, and we can’t exactly get Drusilla’s blood... so grandsire might do the trick.”

Angel was silent for a long moment before he turned to Buffy. “I’ll do this, if anything to get him the hell outta here...” Spike smirked. “But, Buffy, you can still back out of this.” Spike’s expression turned to a glare. “You don’t have to—“

“Yes. I do.” Buffy cut him off, calm determination ringing in her voice. Slipping off her jacket, she stepped into the circle at the opposite end of the symbol from the amulet.

O—O—O

Angel nodded, defeated, and held out his arm to Wesley, who ran the blade of the knife he was holding over his wrist, drawing dark red blood. Buffy wrinkled her nose as he let the thick liquid drip into the bowl Willow held out, before she offered him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Angel tried to return the grin reassuringly, but it came out more as a grimace. Letting slip a nervous giggle, Buffy quipped: “Well this is ominous.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Spike murmured with an eye roll, stepping into the centre circle, facing Buffy and closing his eyes at the same time she did. “Let’s just get it done already.”

Handing Fred the bowl and muttering directions to her, Willow motioned to Wesley and they took up their positions on either side of Spike, linking hands around his body. Meeting Wesley’s eyes, the Wicca sighed. “Here we go.”

 _“Child of darkness, hear these speakers. Child of darkness, we entreat.”_ Their voices were low, droning on as a soft yellow light immediately enveloped both Slayer and vampire, as well as the amulet on the floor. _“With your actions, you were bonded. To our voices wilt thou bend.”_

Buffy felt a pleasant tingle run through her, and she shivered. Opening her eyes, she watched as Spike began to glow brighter, his eyes shut and his lips softly parted. Wesley nodded at Fred, and she moved to paint symbols on the floor around Buffy and the amulet, dipping her finger into Angel’s blood.

 _“With this blood thou took motive. With this blood came to pass.”_ They chanted monotonously, and Buffy’s hand came up to shield her face from the light now pouring out of Spike. With a painful twinge, she realised how similar it was to the moment he died, and tears began to well up in her eyes. He was so beautiful in the light. _“We rescind no past devotions. Give thee substance. Give thee mass.”_

Red light suddenly burst from Spike’s chest and he shouted out in shock and pain. It shot into the crystal on the floor and into Buffy’s chest, and she mirrored his cry. Fighting the urge to double over, Buffy watched as Spike was engulfed in the red light, so bright she couldn’t see him clearly anymore.

 _“We turn to Janus to break connection. Forge a new one, make it last.”_ Willow nodded at Buffy, and she began chanting her own lines as they began again, her eyes never leaving Spike.

 _“Child of darkness, hear thy bond mate. Child of darkness, we entreat.”_ She recited, and the light from the amulet died. The glow between the two of them shone twice as bright, the line between pulsing from him into her. Buffy felt like a hook was being plunged into her chest, trying to drag her heart out of her. She screamed in agony, and her cry was echoed by Spike. Stumbling, both of them fell to their knees.

As soon as their voices cried out, Angel rushed forward and Faith kicked open the door, all three warriors pouring into the room. Kennedy pulled out her stake, her eyes on Angel. As the dark haired vampire reached for Buffy, Willow’s eyes shot to him, and he was thrown back onto the couch, the entire thing falling backwards.

 _STAY AWAY!_ She yelled silently in the minds of the people rushing out behind her without breaking her chant, and Faith threw out her arms to stop the others.

Buffy gritted her teeth, reaching a hand out to Spike. _“Child of darkness, hear thy bond mate. Child of darkness, we entreat..._

 _“_ SOLID!”


	6. Results

Spike yelled again, and if he wasn’t already kneeling, he would have collapsed. The light dissipated, and the gathering had to blink a few times before they could see again. Wesley collapsed on the couch, exhausted, and Willow had backed into Kennedy and Faith, her nose bleeding.

Angel reached for Buffy, but she was already reaching for the vampire kneeling in front of her, and her face lit up with joy as her fingertip brushed against his bicep.

Spike’s face shot up to stare at Buffy in bewilderment when he felt her hand. Looking down at it, he grinned and jumped to his feet.

“I can feel!” He yelled joyously, grabbing Buffy’s arms and pulling her to her feet and into a tight embrace. Noticing the weakened Willow being lowered carefully into a chair, he grinned. “Red, you are bloody _brilliant_!”

Willow lifted a shaky hand in a mock toast, smiling wanly. “No problem. Piece of really... difficult cake.”

Spike suddenly found him shoved backwards several paces, stumbling as he came to a stop. Bewildered, he looked up at Buffy, and was immediately punched in the nose.

“OW!” He wiped the back of his hand over his face, smearing the blood across his cheek. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

“ _That_ was for dying!” Buffy yelled, and swung again. “And _that_ was for not believing me, you stupid dick!” Grabbing his face before he swore again, Buffy pressed her lips to his.

His mouth felt cool and familiar against hers, and she let her lips linger against his for a few happy moments before pulling away. “And _that_ was for coming back.”

Spike looked shocked for a moment, before his face broke out in a wicked grin. With a loud, animalistic growl ripping from him, he grabbed Buffy around the waist and pulled her up and against his hard body. He gazed into her eyes for a short moment before crushing his lips to hers, the force behind it so great that she would have been bruised if she was anyone else.

Buffy wrapped her legs easily around Spike’s waist, biting his lower lip. He groaned, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Letting it battle with his, Buffy slid her hands over his chest and up to his face, one hand cupping his hollow cheek, the other tangling its fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She felt Spike’s hands slide down to hold her ass, his fingers pressing almost painfully into her flesh.

Spike grinned against her mouth as Buffy moaned loudly, and answered her with a rumble deep in his chest. Her scent was everywhere... she was everywhere. Feeling her begin to grind against him, he bent his knees slightly, angling his crotch against hers...

A pointed cough cut into their bubble, and Buffy immediately pulled away from his mouth, blushing. Gunn was grinning at them as he lowered his hand from his mouth- he had been the one to interrupt. Wesley and Kennedy were looking embarrassed, and Fred was grinning.

“Damn, B. Where’d you learn moves like that?” Faith cheered, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Buffy blushed again, and moved her hands to alight on Spike’s chest, as he slowly lowered her to the ground. She knew that she would usually pull away, embarrassed, but she left them there happily, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist in a loose embrace. Shrugging as nonchalantly as possible at the other Slayer, she jerked her head once in Spike’s direction, “From him.”

Faith laughed, and Gunn covered up a chuckle, mostly for the benefit of his boss, who was now staring at the floor. Spike beamed at his Slayer, his eyes shining. It was the first real time she had openly and willingly admitted to having a relationship with him. It used to be evasive answers or silence, but now... she was proud to be with him.

 “You willing to rent him out?” the Second-in-Command Slayer joked.

“Nuh-uh. This one is _all_ mine.” Buffy giggled as the vampire in question began to nuzzle her collarbone, his lips brushing softly against the skin of her neck. “Sorry.”

“’s cool, B. Think I’m in the mood for something else, anyway,” Faith winked at Gunn, who flashed her a flirtatious smile. “You live near here, Charlie?”

Shrugging he nodded. “Close enough.” He turned to the others, “Am I still needed here?”

Angel shook his head mutely, a small smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself. Fred and Wesley had already discreetly left, the Texan leading the Brit back to his office to recover.

“Right, I’ll uh, see you all tomorrow,” Gunn said, louder than necessary as Faith pulled him teasingly toward the door. “Pleasure... uh, pleasure meeting you all.”

Awkward, amused silence followed their exit, and Buffy shivered as she felt Spike’s fingertips begin to trail lightly up and down her arm, from shoulder to elbow. Closing her eyes as he planted a soft kiss to the base of her throat, she giggled and pushed his head away gently, quirking an eyebrow at him. He flashed her that canine.

Pressing a kiss to the underside of Spike’s jaw, Buffy turned to face Willow, who was still recovering in the chair behind her. She didn’t bother to push Spike’s hands away, instead letting them continue to hold her, her hands coming down to clasp over his as they rested over her belt buckle. Leaning back against him, Buffy grinned at her best friend.

“You did it, Will,” she congratulated softly, and her friend gave her a weak but happy smile.

“I did. But I have a feeling there is something else you’d rather being doing instead of making chit-chat with me.” She winked playfully at her, letting Kennedy help her stand. “Spike would rather be doing, for that matter,” she added, giggling.

Spike was planting kisses along Buffy’s shoulder, and his arms tightened around her waist as he rumbled in her ear. “Lots of things...”

Buffy shivered, the smallest of moans slipping out of her mouth. Reaching back, she cupped his cheek in her hand and gave him an innocent, but lingering, kiss.

Trying her best to sound like Slayer-In-Command again, she nodded at Kennedy. “Can you go find our car? I’m sure you can hassle Harmony about it.” She grinned, and Kennedy nodded, a small smile playing on her lips as she led Willow out of the room. Turning to her vampire, she added: “You go too, I want to talk to Angel.”

Spike grimaced, but kissed her cheek and left the room anyway.

Turning to Angel, Buffy took a few steps towards her former paramour. “Angel, I just want to say... Thank you.”

“For the blood?” Angel asked, standing up. “No problem, anything to get the pain in arse out of here.”

“For not objecting.” Buffy corrected, not bothering to pull him up for the one objection he _had_ actually made. “For putting up with my insecure crap when I got here, for explaining everything to me...for giving me Spike back.” She planted a chaste peck on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Angel merely nodded, before heading for his elevator. Pressing the button, he turned back to her. “You’ll be back tomorrow? Before you head back to Rome?”

“Yeah, we’ll have to get Faith.” Buffy laughed, “And I want to thank Wesley and Fred for their help... and Gunn for sacrificing his office.”

“If you need anything, you know where I am.”

Buffy nodded, hesitating before saying: “I’m not happy with your decision to run Wolfram and Hart, Angel. But if it’s what you think needs to be done, then I can respect your decision... Just don’t tell Giles I said that.”

With one last smile, she left the room.

  


	7. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

Buffy hastened to catch the keys Kennedy had thrown to her before they smacked her in the face, snatching them out of the air and eyeing them in distaste. They looked expensive, but there was a bright purple plush unicorn dangling from it. “Harmony’s keys?”

Kennedy tried to look offended that Buffy had caught her out so easily, the triumphant look on her face transforming into a playful pout. “How’d you know who I swiped them from?”

Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed behind the nearby desk where the pink-clad vamp was sitting in her desk chair, looking righteously cheesed off and terrified at the same time, flipping her hair over her shoulder indignantly. “Kind of noticed the Harmony figure. Plus: unicorns? No one else in the world would have this hanging from their keys.” She held up the plush to prove her point.

“Hey! That happens to be adorable!” Harmony stood, hands on hips. “And it was a birthday present!”

Buffy threw the vampire her keys, “Harmony, you’re dead. You don’t have birthdays.”

“Well, it was a gift.” Harmony argued, swiping her jacket from the back of her chair. “From, well, me, but still, it was a heartfelt gift!”

“I bet.” Willow muttered, straightening. Her nose had stopped bleeding, and her eyes sparkled. She still looked a little tired, but otherwise, she was back to normal.

Buffy grinned at the redhead, checking the lobby.”Where the hell did Spike go?”

“He went that way,” Harmony pointed off down the hall, grabbing her bag and storming towards the elevators on the other side of the room. “Oh, and by the way, Spikey and I were totally over, so don’t even think I care that you two are together again, because I am so over him. Besides, a ghost boyfriend? That’s just plain dumb.”

The door dinged shut, and all three girls burst out laughing.

“She doesn’t know?!” Buffy gasped, clutching onto the counter top for support.

“Guess not,” Willow giggled.

“Spike actually went out with that idiot?” Kennedy asked, her and Willow supporting each other, arms around the other’s waist.

Buffy breathed heavily, trying to sober up. “It was more casual sex than a relationship, at least as far as reality was concerned. Spike can’t stand her.”

“Aw, poor Harmony misses her Blondie Bear, I just know it.” Willow laughed.

“BLONDIE BEAR?!” Kennedy burst out laughing again, just as he rounded a nearby corner.

“What the bloody hell are you cackling about woman?” Spike cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, quickly wrapping an arm around Buffy’s waist, who gasped as he slid the tips of his fingertips into the top of her pants, and sent tingles over the flesh of her hip.

Kennedy tried to stop laughing, her body convulsing as she bit back her giggles. “Nothing... Blondie Bear.” And she lost control again.

 

“Oh... bloody hell.” Spike grumbled, kissing Buffy’s hair as she wriggled her way under his arm and into his duster, sneaking her hand around his waist and tucking her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He bit back a groan as she gave light, appreciative squeeze. “What else did she say?”

“Nothing, _Spikey,_ just that you weren’t worth ‘boyfriend status’ as long as you were a ghost,” Kennedy bit her lip, forcing herself to stop laughing.

“Bloody chit.”

Buffy grinned wrapping her other arm around his front and resting her chin on his shoulder. “C’mon Blondie Bear, let’s call a cab.”

A wicked, mischievous grin spread across Spike’s mouth, and he pulled a set of keys out of his duster pocket. Dangling them in front of her face he flicked his eyebrows at her.

“Don’t need no soddin’ taxi, love. We’ve got our own set of wheels.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Angel groaned, pushing the button on the wall. He couldn’t stop thinking about them- Buffy and Spike, his Slayer and grandchilde together. Running a hand through his hair, he stepped into the lift, and felt that uncomfortable dropping sensation in his stomach as it lowered.

Stepping out a few moments later, he entered the below ground garage, the walls lined with expensive sports cars, all of different makes and models. A drive, that’s what he needed. Something to take his mind off of them. Turning to the hooks of keys hanging on the walls, he frowned. One was missing.

Hearing the loud rumble of a starting engine, Angel shouted as his bright red viper peeled out of its park and squealed past him, a whooping holler and giggles coming from within.

He watched as it roared out of the garage and up onto the street, before punching the wall, his fist cracking the cement.

Damn vampire.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Buffy giggled bashfully as Spike kissed his way slowly up her neck and behind her ear as Willow paid for their rooms. Swatting playfully at his hands as they slid lower down her waist, pushing at the waistband of her jeans, she muttered, “Stop it...”

“Is that what you want, kitten?” Spike asked, his breath warm against her skin as his cool tongue lathed over the most sensitive area behind her ear, making her shiver. He was barely controlling himself as it was, he was surprised that they had made it to the hotel; he’d wanted so badly to throw Buffy down on the nearest flat surface and fuck her. Hell, it didn’t even have to have been a _flat_ surface. But Harmony’s desk probably wasn’t one of the most romantic places it could happen. Pulling away from her slowly, he kissed her throat before adding: “Cause I’ll stop right now if that’s the case.”

“Evil.” Buffy informed him, rolling her eyes before grabbing his arms and crushing her lips to his. She sighed happily when he broke away, only to rest his chin on the crown of her head and stroke her hair. His arms wrapped around her waist again, and she smiled. She had only once before let him be so affectionate with her, in those last days of Sunnydale, and never in public. She was beginning to regret not letting him do it more often, she felt so loved, so happy.

Willow and Kennedy had left the lobby, the elevator dinging as its doors shut behind them. Sighing, Buffy ran her hand over Spike’s cheek. “I’m _so_ glad Faith found something to do tonight.”

“And why’s that?” Spike murmured, walking slowly towards the elevator, taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He groaned as Buffy reached down with her free hand and gave his steadily growing erection a light squeeze.

“...Because I was supposed to be sharing my now empty room with her tonight.”

And with that, Spike growled and scooped the giggling Slayer up into his arms, fastened his mouth to hers and, ignoring the waiting elevator, bounded up the stairs three at a time.


	8. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

Spike laid his lips gently against Buffy’s throat as he kicked open the suite’s door, kicked it closed again and lowered her carefully onto the bed. Meeting her eyes with a smile, he pressed his lips to her forehead, her cheek, followed by the corner of her mouth, the underside of her jaw and the other corner of her mouth. He shuddered slightly as he felt her warm breathe light against his chin.

Buffy returned his smile, her eyes shining. Kissing his mouth softly as he positioned himself carefully over her, she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. A sob broke free before she could stop it.

“Buffy, what’s wrong love?” Spike met her eyes, confused, and her tears doubled.

Buffy shook her head, trying to hide her sobs with a shaky laugh. “I... I’m fine. I...”

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Spike caught hold of her wrist, gently pulling it away, to rest against both their chests. Lowering his face slowly, he kissed a tear, closing his eyes briefly at the taste of salt. “What’s wrong, love?”

Buffy bit her lip, meeting his eyes. “I... I missed you, Spike.”

“You... that’s why you’re crying?”

Buffy giggled wetly, slapping his arm. “Yes, dummy, why else would I be crying?”

Spike just looked awed.

Taking a shaking breath, she held eye contact. “After the battle, there were so many to mourn for. Some of the potentials... Amanda... Anya...”

“Anya... Anya didn’t make it?”

“Andrew said she died saving his life.” Buffy ran the back of her free hand over his cheek. “I’m sorry. I know how... close you two were.”

Spike stared at the spot on the pillow just to the left of her head, trying to digest the news. “How... How’s Xander?”

“He’s dealing, I think.” Buffy was a little shocked at the question; Spike and Xander were never what any sane person would call close. “Better than I was... I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“We had a memorial service for... everyone we lost, once we got set up in London. Giles is reorganising the Council there. There are graves, all empty. He... he even had two headstones placed for Mom and Tara.” She sighed heavily. “Though he might have to take one down now.”

“He... he has one for me?” Spike looked amazed, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, he did a eulogy and everything... and Dawn...” Buffy began to shake with sobs again, despite her smile. “She spoke for you. It was... what she said was nice.”

Spike ran a hand over the side of her face, carefully pulling her hair free of its knot and laying the chopsticks on the bedside table. He smiled fondly, murmuring, “That’s my little bit.”

“She... she’s missed you. School has distracted her, she’s in Rome, learning a new language and everything, but she still does. She is so much stronger than me.” Buffy admitted softly.

Spike furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

“She... she’s trying to move on, which is good. She’s going to be so pissy when she finds out you’re back. But me? I’ve spent the last nineteen days pretending to be the leader, directing an army. But... I haven’t been ok, Spike. I haven’t been sleeping, or eating. I know Giles is worried... Willow has been too. But I just...” She broke off her breath trembling.

Spike touched a finger to her lips before pressing his against hers. “I know, love. I spent one hundred and forty seven days in that hell. I lost you, pet. The one I love. Losing all those people—“

“No.” Buffy interrupted, shaking her head vehemently. “Not all those people. You. I mean, I miss Anya, I do. Every day. She was... one of my best friends. And Amanda and the others... but it wasn’t them I cried over. It was you. Always you.”

“Buffy...” Spike whispered, but she held a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“Every day I wept for _you,_ Spike. I’ve missed you for nineteen days. Felt like there was this hole in my chest, in my gut, in my soul, and nothing I did, nothing made it better. It just... just got worse and worse. I...” She inhaled heavily. “I don’t know how you survived, Spike. Not for so long.”

“I thought of you.” Spike murmured, cupping her face with his hand. “The promise I made to you. I told you that I would protect Dawn ‘til the end of the world. And I meant it. Even when you were gone, I never wanted anything to happen that would hurt you, so I kept her safe. Her... All your friends. I kept my promise, Buffy. For you. I tried to tell you that night how I felt, about the fact that you treated me like a man. You made me feel alive for the first time, pet, even when you hated me. And even when you did in those final hours, you treated me with respect. I owed you everything.”

Buffy was crying again, silent tears rolling heavily down her already stained cheeks.

“I love you, Spike.”

The vampire almost collapsed on top of her with shock. “What?”

Buffy giggled. “I love you. And I mean it, just like I have all day, and nineteen days ago for that matter, so don’t even try to say I don’t.”

There was shocked silence for an excruciatingly long moment, before...

“Say it again.” Spike beamed down at her, his chest swelling.

Buffy only laughed, and pushed him to the side, rolling until she was straddling him. Grinding once against his budding erection, she flashed him a wicked, challenging smile. “Make me.”

Spike opened his mouth to throw back an indignant reply, but was cut off as Buffy took the opportunity to kiss him, pulling at his bottom lip. She felt his groan reverberate in his chest, and she pulled away softly, pressing her forehead against his.

“I missed you.”

“I love you.” Spike whispered, kissing her again as his hands found her hips. “Buffy...”

Buffy smiled, her eyes shining again, and she sat up, planting her hands on his chest and letting her hair fall sensuously over one shoulder. Taking hold of the edges of her shirt, she dragged it slowly over her head, listening to him groan as her breasts were pushed together by the movement. She was wearing a matching set of white lace lingerie, and was privately glad that it was one of the few sexy pairs she’d managed to buy since her house was destroyed. Dropping the shirt to the floor, she grinned at him, his eyes glazed over with lust.

“I said... _make me._ ” Buffy repeated, biting her lip coyly.

Spike pursed his lips in a smirk and shrugged. “Alright then.” He grabbed her hips tightly, and pushed her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her once again. ‘Bet I can make you scream it, pet.”

Buffy shook her head teasingly. “Betcha can’t.”

Spike let out a rumbling growl and smashed his lips to hers. She tasted so good... smelt so good. Even after all that happened, she still smelt like vanilla. Like Buffy. Like Heaven.

Grinding his erection against her crotch lightly, he moved his lips across her cheek and along her jaw line to the side of her neck, finding a place just back from her pulse point he knew she loved. Sucking the skin there, he swiped his cool tongue over it, and she moaned.

Grinning against her throat, he murmured. “Bloody hell, love, I’d almost forgotten your taste. Your scent. But as much as I love that noise you’re making, don’t you think we should keep it down for the sake of the neighbours?”

Spike actually didn’t give a toss about the neighbours, but he knew how Buffy was when it came to their bedroom antics. Well, more crypt-antics, but still, she usually liked to keep it as quiet as possible when they were in danger of being found out.

“Oh, please. Will and Kennedy have probably headed out; they knew what we’d be doing in here.” She ran her hand down his chest to untuck his shirt and slip her hand underneath it to graze fingernails over his taut stomach. Biting his earlobe playfully she added. “I wanna be loud.”

Spike groaned.

Pulling his duster from his shoulders, she divested him of his shirt and kicked off her boots, before her hands returned to his chest. Brushing her thumb over his nipple, Buffy grinned as he hissed in response. Pressing her crotch up against his, she shimmied her hips.

“Minx,” Spike smirked down at her, that familiar, self-indulgent smirk that told her he was loving this just as much as she was. Loving her just as much.

“Spike,” She sighed as he pressed his cool lips to the hollow of her throat. “I don’t... oh... think I can wait. I need you now.”

The vampire’s fingers immediately slid down to tweak a lace-covered nipple before he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Pulling it slowly from her, he stared down at her indulgently for a moment before taking one nipple into his mouth.

“ _God,_ Spike...” Buffy’s hands came up to tangle fingers in his soft platinum hair, holding his head in place.

Spike’s hands continued down to her waist, relishing the curves of her hips, the silky skin of her lean stomach, before reaching her jeans. Tucking his hand over her mound, he could feel her heat even through her jeans. He grinned.

Unzipping her pants with a flick of his wrist, he lowered himself down her body, kissing his way down her cleavage and stomach. “So wet for me...”

Buffy’s hands tightened their grip on his hair, halting his motion. He looked up, dipping his tongue teasingly into her navel as he did.

“I need you _now,_ Spike.” Buffy panted, her cheeks flushed. “I want you inside me, right now.” She pulled him back up her body until his still-clothed crotch brushed against her heat and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Spike’s hands closed over hers, quickly unbuckling, unzipping and kicking his legs free of his pants. Brushing his tip against her clit, he smirked. “Bossy little chit.”

Capturing her mouth in a kiss, he pushed himself in to the hilt. He swallowed her gasp even as his tears burst into his eyes, half because of her hot, tight quim, and half because he was actually in there again. She’d let him back in after everything that had happened, everything he had done.

She had accepted him.

He surged within her, each thrust sending him all the way in to her core, brushing against her clit as he did. Her muscles squeezed his cock every time he pulled out, and her heat was burning him, consuming him. He was completely lost in her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she pushed her hips up to meet his on every thrust.

Buffy could feel herself start to climax, but she tried desperately to hold off. She knew that if she came, Spike would just make her come again and again until he did, but she didn’t want that. She wanted him. She finally realised, she wanted _him._ All of him.

She bit down on his bottom lip, knowing what would happen. She felt him pull away slightly, his face shifting into his vampiric visage as he did.

Spike looked down at the Slayer, surprised. She had discovered in some of their more heated crypt-activities that biting like that would make him change. She had stopped doing it straight after.

“Buffy...?”       

Buffy turned her head, baring her neck in obvious invitation. “Spike, I want you to. I want all of you.” She smiled.

Spike was in awe. Lowering his head slowly, he kissed the scars on her neck softly, tenderly. Lathing his tongue over her past bites... The Master’s... Dracula’s... Angel’s... he slowly pushed his fangs into Buffy’s skin.

Buffy cried out immediately, the pain lost as she felt her inner walls begin to quake and she screamed as she climaxed, calling his name.

The blood burst onto Spike’s tongue, her arousal sweetening the already delicious Slayer’s blood. Feeling her climax he came with a shout, erupting inside her.

Buffy shuddered from the last waves of a multiple orgasm, brushing the back of her hand tenderly over her lover’s cheek. He smiled down at her, his eyes glistening, before he lowered his head and licked at her wound, stemming the bleeding.

Rolling carefully off of her, he pulled out of her. They both moaned at the loss. Buffy quickly wriggled closer to him, pressing her cheek against his chest, throwing her arm across his waist and a leg over his hips. Spike wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss tenderly to the top of her head.

“I love you, Buffy.”

“I love you, Spike.” She whispered back, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Spike felt everything at once. The joy, the fear, the happiness to finally be loved. She loved him. She truly did. She meant it, she wanted him, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, and she loved him.

Chuckling softly, he tightened his arms around her.

“Told you I’d make you scream, pet.”

“Oh, shut up.”


	9. Goodbye

The elevator gave a cheerful _ding_ as the doors glided open, and two Slayers, a souled vampire and a witch stepped out, and though they were silent, they still managed to draw the eyes and attention of the employees of Wolfram and Hart. Throwing them all a proud smirk, Spike interlaced his fingers with his Slayer’s, leading the girls confidently into the lobby.

Spike leant down to whisper conspiratorially in Buffy’s ear. “What do you reckon, love? I go game-face; Red goes brunette and we all give the lawyers are good bloody scare?” He nudged the blonde next to him, curling his tongue behind his teeth. He raised his voice enough to earn himself a twin pair of good-natured glares from the couple next to them.

“Don’t tempt me,” Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at the feel of his hand around hers. It seemed so innocent, and strangely, so natural. Noticing one of the nearest employees staring at her she threw him her patented if-looks-could-stake glare before throwing Willow a grin. “What do you reckon, Wills? Reckon you could take them?”

“After yesterday?” Willow questioned with a small smile on her lips. “I have barely enough power to float a pencil. But give me a few days and a good cup of coffee and I can totally take them on.” She laughed, waving an arm, the other wrapped around Kennedy’s waist.

“Coffee. Right.” Buffy nodded firmly, “Hell, they probably have some mystical link to Brazil. Fresh from the source. You wanna do the honours, Kennedy?”

“Sure.” Kennedy shrugged, “I think I’m starting to get a hang of this place.” She made a great show of shaking off and stretching before winking at the others. “HEY! HARMONY!”

The vampire at the desk in the corner scrambled to stand, almost snapping to attention before catching herself. Quickly fluffing her hair and pulling at her skirt, she flounced her way over to the group by the lifts.

“What?” Harmony folded her arms over her chest, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Noticing the look on the younger Slayer’s face, she quickly switched from bitchy Cordette to sycophantic assistant, clapping her hands together. “I mean, what can I do for you today?”

Kennedy raised a hand, giving a little wave. “Yeah, hi. Coffee. Coffee would be great.”

Harmony nodded emphatically, like she was checking off a list in her mind. “Willow? Coffee? Tea? We have juice, soda and assorted animal bloods.”

Willow wrinkled her nose. “Coffee’s fine. Mocha, if at all possible.”

“Baby, are you sure? You know what caffeine does to you.” Kennedy elbowed her gently.

“Jitterbugs aren’t really a problem right now, I’m too wiped.” Willow assured her, touching her arm.

Harmony sighed and nodded before turning to the blonde couple next to her. “Buffy, Spikey...” She corrected herself, “Spike. Can I get you anything?”

Buffy glanced at the others, holding back a smile as she noticed Kennedy giggling behind her hand. Winking at Spike, she shrugged. “I think we’re fine, thanks Harm. I mean, what are you going to get a ghost?”

With that, Buffy leaned up on her toes and flung her arms around Spike’s neck, crushing her lips to his and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She felt his hands slide down to grip her hips and she let the kiss linger for a few moments before pulling away. She wiped her mouth teasingly with the back of her hand and grinned at the pink-clad vampire.

“Unless you want anything, honey?” Buffy flicked her eyebrows at Spike and smiled as a smirk curled his lips.

“Blood thanks, Harm.” Spike flung an arm around Buffy’s shoulders, pulling her against him as he watched his ex’s eyes widen. “And a diet coke for the lady.”

He smiled slightly as Buffy’s hand came up to catch the one he was dangling over shoulder, interlacing their fingers even as she rolled her eyes at him. Without waiting for a reply, he spun them both around, waving for Willow and Kennedy to follow.

“The boss-man will be expecting us too, Harm. No need to announce us.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

Hey, B, ‘bout time you got here.” Faith greeted Buffy as the foursome entered the room. She was perched on the arm of the couch, while the cushions were occupied by Lorne and Gunn. Fred was in one of the armchairs, and Wesley was standing behind the desk next to where Angel was sitting. Gunn had an arm draped across the arm of the chair behind Faith.

“Hey, Faith,” Buffy waved, giving the others on the couch a smile. “ _You_ beat us here?”

“Yeah, and we even managed to get in a morning fuck.” Faith laughed as Gunn sputtered halfway through a mouthful of coffee. “How ‘bout you? What took you so long?”

Buffy blushed, giggling nervously as Spike smirked triumphantly, his eyes flickering briefly to Angel. They had spent most of the morning in a state of half-undress, barely making it three feet from the bed without catching each other and falling back on the sheets, mouths meeting. Willow and Kennedy had teased them as soon as they had emerged from the room, telling them they’d managed to share a three-course breakfast before the blonde couple had come to find them.

“Uh... bad traffic.”

Spike laughed at that, his arm slipping from Buffy’s shoulders to her waist, his thumb hooking into her belt.

Angel cleared his throat. He watched as the witch and her Slayer made their way across the room, Willow settling herself in the free armchair and Kennedy standing near the window, her arms folded. “Willow. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.” She gave the vampire a cheery smile. “How’s the arm?”

Angel chuckled, holding up his wrist. “Completely healed.”

Harmony entered, carrying a tray laden with drinks. Setting it down on coffee table, she began handing out the requested drinks, as well as coffee for the others. Buffy thanked her as she handed her the coke, holding back a giggle at the look on the other blonde’s face. Spike quickly moved forward and snagged one of the mugs of blood from the tray, downing half of it.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, and laughed when he held up the mug. It was emblazoned with the phrase: _NUMBER ONE BOSS._

Angel scoffed, accepting the other mug of blood. Harmony threw the blonde couple in the middle of the room a haughty glare as she bustled out of the room.

Ignoring the ruffled vamp, Buffy stepped forward and ran her thumb over Spike’s upper lip, wiping away the blood there. He caught her thumb, sucking it into his mouth and biting down on it playfully. She pressed a kiss to his neck.

“So, you ready to go?” Buffy turned to Faith, noticing that her hand was resting lightly in Gunn’s lap.

Faith smirked in spite of herself when Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, where are we headed this time?”

Buffy shrugged, sipping at her coke. “I gotta head back to Rome, save Andrew from Dawnie. Or you know, save Dawn from him.”

“You left Dawn with _Andrew_?” Spike interrupted, incredulous. “How the bloody hell is he supposed to protect her?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, and Kennedy spoke up.

“It was more of a making-sure-she-went-to-school kind of Dawn-duty. She can look after herself.”

“Little brat is a regular Slayer Junior, nowadays.” Faith agreed.

“And, uh, we should probably go check in with Giles, too.” Buffy decided, “Means a trip to London.”

“All of us?” Faith grimaced. She didn’t like visiting the Council, even the new one. She had only been once, and that was only to pay her respects at the funeral service. As soon as that was over, she’d taken the potentials... or well, Slayerettes... Giles had assigned to her and left for Cleveland. “Why?”

“Well, maybe not all of us.” Buffy conceded, tucking an arm around Spike’s hips underneath his duster. “You’ve got Slayer’s to get back to. But Giles will want to know about what happened, so we better go,” she indicated to herself and Spike, “and Wills, if you don’t mind? He will probably want to know the mechanics of the spell and whatnot.”

“Sure,” Willow replied, glancing over at Kennedy. “We’ll make a stop off there before we head back to Rio.”

“If you need any help at all on that front, explaining the spell, you can always reach me here,” Wesley offered, stepping around the desk towards them. “Although, you probably understand what we did better than I do.”

Willow nodded gratefully.

“Thank you, Wes.” Buffy smiled, looking around at the others. “All of you. You gave me... you gave him back to me.” Spike’s arm tightened around her. “I... thank you.”

They all nodded at her, Lorne and Fred giving the couple a wide grin.

“So when are you scheduled to leave?” Wesley asked.e

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

k

Willow checked her watch. “Well, now we know we’re all heading to Rome, we need to be at the airport in half an hour.”

“So, we better head off, right?”

Faith looked up. “Why so eager, Boarding-School?”

Kennedy rolled her eyes at her. “Why aren’t you?” She sent a pointed glance Gunn’s way.

Faith grinned, squeezing Gunn’s thigh.

“Actually, she is right. If we want to beat traffic, we are going to leave soon.” Willow pointed out, standing. She had a small smile on her face as she saw what was going on between Faith and Gunn. Faith had only been that way with Wood, and he had been the one to break it off between them. Maybe Faith was finally ready for an actual human relationship.

Besides, Cleveland wasn’t _that_ far away.

“Right, alright.” Buffy nodded, downing the last of her coke and stepping out of Spike’s arms. She rolled her eyes at his playful pout, and turned to the others. “We should go.”

Buffy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Wesley in a hug, surprising him slightly. Tucking her chin on his shoulder, she gave him a squeeze. “Thank you, Wes. For everything.”

He returned the hug, a little startled by the physical show of gratitude. “You’re welcome, Buffy. We’re always a phone call away if you ever need anything else.”

“Thanks. I’ll get Giles to call you. I’m sure you can have a Watcher-to-Watcher chat about the New Council.”

Wesley chuckled.

Buffy stepped out of the way to let Willow say goodbye, and was surprised to see Spike giving Fred a quick hug.

“Thanks for your help, love. You’re good company.”

“You’re welcome, Spike. I really didn’t do anything. I was just, you know, ‘scanner girl’.” Fred laughed, giving him a friendly squeeze. They broke apart, and Spike gave her a thankful nod and backed away, giving the others a small, awkward smile.

Buffy smiled to herself as she stepped forward to say goodbye to the others. Fred quickly embraced her, giving her a friendly grin, followed by Gunn who wrapped his arms around her in a way that reminded her of Xander’s old bear hugs.

“Thanks for the office-usage there, Gunn.”

“No worries, girl. Next time you visit though, I think I’ll lock away any of the breakables.” Gunn laughed, grinning at her.

Buffy punched his arm playfully, secretly proud of the fact that she didn’t actually hurt him. She had obviously gotten better with her strength-control.

Spike smirked as Buffy turned away, noticing the wince Gunn had obviously been trying to hold back.

Lorne threw his arms around Buffy like they’d known each other for years, before pulling away and holding her at arm’s length.”Honey, it was great to finally meet you.”

“You too, Lorne.”

“Lord-y, I tell you what, Slim over there is obviously a good influence on you, because those vibes you are throwing off you are completely different from the ones you had yesterday.”

“Huh?” Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion as Spike sidled up behind her, snaking an arm around her waist. She unconsciously fell against him, touching her temple to the leather of his duster.

“Lorne is an empath demon, Buffy.” Wesley stepped in, “He can sense people’s emotions when they sing.”

“But I’m, uh... I’m not singing.” Buffy pointed out.

“But your heart is, honey,” Lorne grinned. “It’s pretty much singing the chorus of ‘Hum Hallelujah’... same as Spike, here.”

Spike gave her a happy squeeze. She blushed.

Willow and Faith said their goodbyes, including a rather graphic kiss between Faith and Gunn. Kennedy had already given them all a curt nod and headed to the door, taking Willow’s hand as she reached her. Faith followed behind them, but only after whispering something blush-worthy in Gunn’s ear.

Spike gave them all a patented smirk and a carefree, almost dismissive wave before turning to go, halting when Buffy pulled him up short. She gave him a half-smile and nodded, and the vampire rolled his eyes and went to stand with the others.

“Angel?” Buffy ventured.

Angel stood, coming around the desk and gathered Buffy up in a hug. His eyes found Spike as the hug lingered. Spike rolled his. When Angel finally let go, Buffy looked a little startled, but smiled anyway. ‘It was good to see you, Angel.”

“You too, Buffy,” he replied with a grin. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

She nodded. Giving him another small smile, she stepped back, letting Spike take her hand by the door.

“Cocky bastard,” Spike muttered.

“What?”

“He thinks despite everything that he’ll get you back one day.” He sent a glare his grandsire’s way.

“Really?” Buffy smirked, turning back to her first love. “Oh, and Angel? The cookies are baked. I’m done.”

And with that, Angel’s smug expression crumbled, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer led an incredulous Spike, Willow, Faith and Kennedy out the door.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“So what the bloody hell was the cookie thing about?” Spike questioned as they took their seats on the plane, after Willow had magically made sure that no one could open their blinds.

Buffy laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll tell you later.”

Spike simply nodded, gave her a smile and covered her hand with his. “Okay.”

Buffy warmed, finding it strangely touching that he didn’t argue with her. “Spike?”

“Yeah, kitten?”

“I love you.”

Spike caught her mouth in a kiss, soft and sensuous. “I love you too.”

As soon as they were given the all clear to remove seatbelts, Buffy pulled out her cell, and moved the arm rest into its upright position. She leaned comfortably against Spike’s side, letting him wrap his arms around her. Twisting to press a kiss to his lips, she smiled up at him before pressing a number on her speed dial, holding the phone up to her ear.

“Calling to let the Watcher know we’re on our way, pet?” Spike asked, watching her intently. Like it was something he loved to do.

“No, Dawn. You know, to give her a sporting chance to clean up the mess Andrew undoubtedly let her make.” Buffy giggled as Spike began to kiss his way down her throat. Waving a hand at him, she sat up slightly as she heard the other end of the line connect.

_“Yell-o.”_

“Hey, Dawnie. How’s the apartment? Still standing?” Buffy asked good-naturedly.

 _“What? Oh, yeah. It’s fine. Andrew is crashed on the couch as we speak. Something about a Star-Trek marathon on the Sci-Fi channel.”_ She could practically hear Dawn’s eyes rolling. _“He’s out cold, surrounded by soda cans and junk food.”_

“Oh dear lord,” the elder Summers sister laughed. “Why the hell did we get cable?”

_“So we could still watch American television here in Italia.”_

“Good point.”

_“So you headed home?”_

“Yeah, on the plane now, I—“ the stewardess approached them, ducking down to ask them if they wanted any refreshments with a too-bright smile plastered on her face.

“You want anything, love?” Spike asked her, after asking for a ‘bloody poor excuse for a bottle of Jack’.

Buffy turned away from the phone, giving her vampire a smile and turning to the stewardess. “Maybe a water, if it’s—“

Dawn’s voice rang through the connection. _“Buffy, who are you talking to?”_

Buffy rolled her eyes. “The stewardess, Dawnie, if that’s alright with you.”

_“Who else is there?”_

“What? What do you—“

“Just the water, pet?” Spike asked with a smirk on his face.

_“Buffy, is that SPIKE?!”_


End file.
